The description herein generally relates to the field of using remote sensing techniques to detect various environmental conditions such as but not limited to wind profiles at a distance from a sports participant. The detected environmental conditions are then communicated to the participant or other observers. Computer simulation and modeling may be used to provide suggestions or recommendations to the participants or may be used to show observers or participants how the environmental conditions may affect the participants' performance.
Environmental conditions are a variable factor to a sports participant's performance. For example, golfers are very interested how the wind may affect the flight of the ball once the ball is struck. Conventionally golfers have very little information about the wind conditions throughout the trajectory of the ball. Golfers may have some indication of the wind at the point that they are standing and possibly information down the fairway from the observation of a flag blowing in the wind or the like, however such information may have little accuracy, may be unpredictable, and may be very limited. In other sports conventionally there is also a deficiency in the amount and quality of wind or other environmental conditions information that is available to a sports participant or observers.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for applications of remote sensing of environmental conditions in sports.